dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 4
'Summary' Rapper and Rei escape from the horde of Ninjas. However, teamwork isn't the only thing we learnt in this episode... 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Death *Ninjas 'Transcript' Death: (laughs) Oh Rapper, I knew you would come after me when I told you I returned back in America. Rapper: (cracks his knuckles) Yeah, and you'll pay for what you did to my friend Zuri... Death: Yes, true, but don't forget... (grabs Rei's neck) I could do it again. Rei: (not surprised) Of course... Rapper: (cuts Death's arm off) Too easy. Death: (chuckles) You have skill Rapper, (regenerates his arm) But can you handle a huge army of Ninjas?! (shows more than 1000 Ninjas surrounding Rapper and Rei.) Rapper: (shocked) Shit... Rei: (irritated) More ninjas?! Oh come ON! Rapper: Rei! I hope you have beaten up a lot of bullies in Japan! Because this is gonna be one HELL of a fight! Rei: I beat up kids but alright. (The Ninjas charge at the two, as both start fighting the Ninjas.) (Rapper karate kicks many of the Ninjas, and even throws a couple into the walls. Rei throws a few ninjas towards Rapper as he punches right through them, cutting them in half.) Rapper: Oh fuck, that was awesome. Rei: (thinks) Goddamn I wish I could do that. (Ninjas charge at Rei, as she grins and flies past them, chopping them with her leg, killing the ninjas.) Rapper: Shit, that made you even hotter. Rei: (smirks) Thank you. Death: Eugh! Enough romance shit! NINJAS! GET THEM!! (More ninjas attack the two.) Rapper: (hands Rei a shotgun) Things are gonna get messy. Rei: No shit, Sherlock. (Rapper uses a rocket launcher at the wall, flying the ninjas above them, Rapper punches right up and kills the Ninjas. Rei keeps managing to head shot each ninja coming towards her.) (Rapper then notices that large ninjas are approaching them.) Rapper: (laughs nervously) Rei, I think it's time we played a different game... (Time lapse to the two screaming and running as giant Ninjas are attacking them.) Rei: These bitches just don't give up already! (Rei trips on a rock and falls as she twists her ankle.) Rapper: (stops running) Oh shit! Rei: (pissed) Why of all things NOW?! (Rapper throws Rei away from him as the Ninjas reach Rapper, he fires a rocket launcher into the ground, as smoke covers the area, Rei coughs from the smoke and looks in shock, worried about Rapper.) Rei: ...You still there? (Rei notices Rapper running out of the smoke in slow motion as he carries a large ninja head, Rei hugs Rapper in joy.) Rei: How the hell did you do that?! Rapper: Trust me, I have skill, I would never want to die in front of my girl. (Rei kisses Rapper's lips, impressed with him.) Rei: You better not die. Rapper: Yeah, save the kissing for later, we better start running. (Rei is about to, but she falls in pain, as she shows her twisted ankle.) Rei: Stupid ankle! Rapper: Get on my back. (Rei hops onto Rapper's back as he starts running.) Rei: Where are we going to go? Rapper: We have to find a place to- (Rapper falls off a cliff and falls onto a rowboat.) Rapper: Aah shit! Rei: Where did this boat come from? (Shows lots of boats) Rapper: Yeeeaaahhh, this might be why. (A Giant Ninja does a heavy giant push into the water, as the rowboat flies far away from land.) Rei: Well, at least we're away from that thing. Rapper: Yeah, and now WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN OCEAN! Death: (watches them) They won't survive out there. Looks like I have won again. (disappears) (Cuts back to Rapper and Rei on the rowboat.) Rapper: (holds Rei's foot) Okay, this may hurt a bit. (twists her foot back into it's right position.) Rei: (screams in pain) "A BIT"?! IT FUCKING STINGS! Rapper: Hey, I was only trying to help. Rei: Well don't lie to me then, okay? Rapper: (sighs) Well isn't this fucking great? Now we're in the middle of the ocean with NO LAND TO BE SEEN! Rei: In other words, we're gonna die. Rapper: (pause) Can you stop complaining?! That's what you do most times! You complain! Rei: What can I say? I just wanna go home already! Rapper: Back it up! You just said you wanted to come! Then you say you want to go home! Then you say you want to stay, then you say you wanna go home! Can't you just make up your fucking mind?! Rei: Maybe I would if there were more weapons around here! Rapper: Uhh, what are you talking about? You came with me to support and help me, didn't you? Rei: Pfft! Fuck no! I came to see if there were any weapons I could have. Rapper: (starts to get angry) Back up! Have you always been like this when you first started dating me?! Rei: Yeah. So? Rapper: Then I just realised! You only dated me just to have my weapons! So you're saying you never loved me?! Even though we kiss all time and I keep on saving your ass from Earl Grey?! YOU ONLY WANTED ME FOR MY WEAPONS?! NOT BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME?! Rei: ...Well, yeah. Rapper: I can't believe this! YOU TRICKED ME!! YOU'VE BEEN USING ME ONLY FOR MY WEAPONS!! Rei: What can I say? They're cool weapons. Rapper: YOU SICK PATHETIC SON OF A BITCH! (Rapper attacks Rei and the two start fighting) Rapper: YOU'RE A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS TRICKED BY YOU! PROVES YOU WERE A BITCH AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! (slaps Rei across the face) Rei: OH YEAH?! WELL YOU'RE A DUMBASS! IF YOU WEREN'T, YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN THAT I WAS TRICKING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! (kicks Rapper's stomach) Rapper: I'M A DUMBASS?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FELL FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WASN'T EVEN INTERESTED IN YOU AT ALL! (punches her kneecap) Rei: THEN YOU'RE A MAN WHORE! (scratches at his eyes) Rapper: (holds Rei down and pulls a knife out) You just signed your death warrant! Rei: Great! See you in hell! Rapper: This won't only tell me your dead! It also declares YOU AND I, ARE NO LONGER IN A RELATIONSHIP! (Their rowboat is suddenly tipped over by a large wave.) Rapper: (coughs) Rei?! REI?! (looks around for her) Rei: (reaches the surface) (thinks) Okay. Gotta get outta here. Fast. (starts swimming away) (Rei is pulled underwater by the waves, Rapper spots Rei underwater unconscious, he swims after her and grabs her. He is about to swim back up to shore, but the wave knocks him down, knocking him out. As the screen pans black, a boat shadow flies over Rapper and Rei. The screen turns black.) (Episode Ends) Trivia *The scene in the ocean was almost replica of Dick Figures The Movie. *First time Rapper broke up with a girl. 'Poll' What do you think about Episode 4? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:July Releases